Buku Sketsa
by delalice
Summary: Aku memang menikah dengan Ichigo karena perjodohan. Tetapi kehidupan kami jauh seperti novel2 roman yang sering kalian baca, kebanyakan mereka—pasangan yang dijodokan—di novel roman diawali dengan kebencian lalu kemudian sadar kalau ternyata mereka saling mencintai, dan the end. Tapi tidak untuk kehidupan rumah tangga kami, atau setidaknya begitu yang kupikir. Ichi/Ruki, one-shoot.
**Buku Sketsa**

 **©Tite Kubo**

 **Warning: typos, geje, fluffy.**

 _ **delalice**_

 **Enjoy**

 _Rukia's POV_

"Ichigo?" aku memanggil Ichigo begitu membuka pintu apartemen kami.

Aku melangkah masuk sambil melepaskan syal tebal yang melingkar dileherku juga jaket coklat tebal yang membungkus tubuhku dari dinginnya cuaca musim dingin di Jepang.

Aku menyapukan pandangan sekeliling apartemen. Hmm, bersih seperti ketika aku keluar tadi pagi, hanya saja buku sketsa ukuran 3A dan beberapa pensil menggambar milik Ichigo yang kuberikan kepadanya sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya tahun lalu tergeletak di atas sofa.

Aku menaruh syal serta jaket yang barusan aku pakai di gantungan samping jendela, lalu membuka pintu kamar Ichigo dan pintu kamarku untuk mencari sosok pria berambut orange itu. Tidak ada Ichigo. Aku mencari di kamar mandi pun tidak ada tanda-tandanya ia berada disana. Di dapur yang langsung berhadapan dengan ruang santai pun tidak menunjukkan keberadaan laki-laki itu.

"Ichigo?" panggilku sekali lagi. Tidak ada sahutan, meyakinkanku bahwa Ichigo sedang tidak berada disini.

"Bukankah hari ini dia libur? Atau mendadak harus balik ke kantor?" gumamku sendiri.

Ichigo berprofesi sebagai arsitek disalah salah satu perusahaan arsitektur di Tokyo. Saat kuliah ia mengambil jurusan tersebut dan kemudian bekerja di bidang itu karena Ichigo begitu menyukai menggambar. Pada dasarnya ia menyukai menggambar apapun, tidak terbatas hanya menggambar gedung saja, seperti profesinya saat ini.

 _"_ _Aku menggambar apapun yang aku sukai atau apapun yang menarik mataku"_ kata Ichigo padaku suatu hari saat menghabiskan sore sambil bercengkrama denganku.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di sofa, bersandar sambil melihat langit-langit. Tanpa sadar, tangan kiriku memutar-mutar—memainkan—cincin yang terpasang di jari manis tangan kananku. Aku menganggakat tangan kananku sejajar dengan muka, memperhatikan benda mungil yang menghiasi jari manisku. Benda mungil yang bertahtakan permata tersebut merupakan simbol pengikat pernikahan antara aku dan Ichigo.

Aku menurunkan tanganku lalu mengambil telpon genggam, mengecek apakah ada pesan dari Ichigo untuk memberi tahu kemana ia pergi. Kosong. Tidak ada pesan apapun yang masuk. Aku menghembuskan napas keras lalu menutup layar pesan. Begitu pesan ditutup, telpon genggamku menampilkan gambar yang selama beberapa bulan ini telah aku jadikan walpaper.

Foto Ichigo yang berbalut kemeja putih dengan luaran jas hitam dan dasi yang terpasang sempurna dikerahnya terpajang di telpon genggamku, disamping Ichigo ada gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu yang mempunyai warna iris mata seperti lavender dengan balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih, menggenggam erat lengan Ichigo. Keduanya tersenyum, tentu saja tersenyum, karena keduanya sedang akan di foto.

Gadis di foto itu adalah aku. Ya, itu adalah foto pernikahanku dengan Ichigo 8 bulan yang lalu. Foto yang diabadikan ayah mertuaku di ponselnya. Setelah resepsi berakhir, aku meminta salinan foto tersebut dan baru menjadikannya walpaper di telepon genggamku setelah berminggu-minggu kemudian.

Kami berdua memang sudah menikah. Tetapi bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan, kami menikah tanpa cinta, kami menikah karena perjodohan konyol orangtua kami.

Walaupun konyol, Ichigo dan aku sama-sama tidak menolak perjodohan ini. Bahkan setelah delapan bulan menjalaninya, ternyata tidak buruk-buruk amat. Tidak ada kejadian seperti di novel-novel roman dimana pasangan yang menikah karena dijodohkan sering terlibat pertengkaran satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya kemudian menyadari kalau mereka saling jatuh cinta. Hari pertama sampai hari ini kami tinggal seatap, Ichigo dan aku nyaris tidak pernah bertengkar. Tentu bertengkar karena masalah kecil pasti ada, tapi kami langsung menyelesaikannya saat itu juga.

Ichigo yang awalnya adalah orang asing bagiku kini perlahan-lahan menjelma menjadi sesosok sahabat yang berarti. Mulai dari hal kecil sampai hal besar, Ichigo selalu ada untukku. Dengan candaannya, Ichigo selalu bisa menghiburku. Dengan kedewasaannya, Ichigo bisa membuatku nyaman. Dengan amarahnya, Ichigo bisa membuatku tersadar tentang hal-hal penting, seolah kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Kami menjalankan kehidupan rumah tangga yang damai meskipun kami belum bisa dikatakan pasangan suami-istri yang sesungguhnya karena kami tidak melakukan ' adegan 21++' seperti yang dilakukan pasangan suami-istri sewajarnya. Tapi itu bukan masalah untukku, selama Ichigo selalu ada untukku, itulah yang penting.

Namun baru-baru ini aku menyadari, sepertinya novel roman itu mungkin benar untuk satu hal, pada akhirnya mereka—pasangan yang dijodohkan—akhirnya akan sadar kalau mereka saling jatuh cinta, atau setidaknya itu yang terjadi padaku. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul, tapi dari gejala yang kurasakan, sepertinya aku memang jatuh cinta kepada Ichigo, suamiku sendiri. Terdengar aneh, ya. Aku sendiri sempat mati-matian berusaha menyangkal perasaan ini walalu pada akhirnya aku menyerah dan mengakui perasaan ini.

Tapi seperti yang kubilang, selama Ichigo selalu ada untukku, itulah yang penting. Aku tidak mau serakah dan mendesak Ichigo untuk merasakan hal yang sama denganku, cinta tidak bisa dan tidak boleh dipaksakan, itu yang selalu kuyakini.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan perasaanku yang membuncah ini. Aku bangkit dari sofa, mengambil buku sketsa dan alat menggambar Ichigo, bermaksud untuk membereskannya.

Aku meletakkan pensil-pensil Ichigo di gelas kaca bening setinggi 15cm bersama pensil dan pulpen Ichigo yang lain. Ichigo mempunyai kebiasaan yang unik, selalu menempatkan pensil dan pulpen ke dalam gelas kaca bening, supaya mudah dicari katanya.

Aku hampir menaruh buka sketsa Ichigo ke rak sebelum kemudian membatalkannya. Aku menimang-nimang untuk melihat isi buku sketsa Ichigo tersebut.

Ichigo mempunyai dua buku sketsa berukuran A3 dengan tebal 50 halaman, satu pemberian dariku dan satunya lagi adalah buku yang Ichigo beli sendiri untuk keperluan pekerjaan. Buku yang kuberikan mempunyai warna perpaduan hitam dan oranye sebagai sampul, dan saat ini sedang kupegang.

Aku pernah beberapa kali mendapati Ichigo sedang menggambar di buku sketsa yang kuberikan, tapi saat ingin melihat isinya, Ichigo tidak pernah mengizinkanku. Sebagai gantinya, Ichigo malah memperlihatkan isi buku sketsa miliknya yang berisi gambar-gambar bangunan atau pemandangan. Walaupun aku terpukau melihat hasil gambar Ichigo, tetap saja aku penasaran ingin melihat isi dibuku sketsa yang kuberi dan alasan kenapa ia tidak pernah mengizinkanku melihatnya. Walau sudah memaksanya, Ichigo tetap tidak mengizinkan dan mengatakan kalau isinya sama saja dengan buku sketsa miliknya yang barusan kulihat dan kemudian menyimpannya rapat-rapat di laci kamarnya.

Saat itu aku menyerah, tidak memaksa Ichigo lagi. Tapi tidak sekarang, tidak saat ada kesempatan dan Ichigo bahkan tidak tahu!

Aku tertawa-tawa kecil sambil berjalan kembali ke sofa, tidak menyangka akhirnya datang juga kesempatan ini. Setelah mendapatkan posisi nyaman untuk duduk, aku membuka lembar pertama buku sketsa. Seketika tubuhku menghangat.

Di lembar pertama aku melihat gambar potret diriku sedang duduk dengan memakai baju pengantin sedang tersenyum membawa buket bunga. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke pigura besar yang terpasang di dinding ruang tengah, foto pernikahan kami berdua. Gambar yang ada di buku sketsa sama persis seperti yang terpajang di dinding, hanya saja tidak ada Ichigo berdiri disampingku di buku sketsanya. Ichigo hanya menggambar diriku saja. Di pojok kanan bawah, ada bubuhan tulisan Ichigo yang membuatku menahan napas _My Beautiful Bride 15/07/15._ Judul lukisan yang Ichigo beri membuat wajahku merona. 15/07/15, 15 Juli, sebulan setelah pernikahan kamu, hari dimana Ichigo berulang tahun dan aku memberikan buku sketsa ini sebagai hadiah. Ternyata Ichigo langsung mengisinya dengan membuat gambarku.

Aku membalik halaman selanjutnya. Masih tentang diriku di gambar itu. Gambar diriku dari arah samping yang sedang memegang es krim dan tangan kiriku yang bebas dari es krim memegang topi di atas kepala, menahan dari serangan angin agar tidak terbang. Baju _one piece_ dengan lengan spaghetti yang kugunakan saat itu juga terhembus ke belakang searah dengan angin bertiup. Ah, aku ingat saat itu, saat sore hari di musim panas lalu ketika aku mengajak Ichigo berjalan-jalan keluar menikmati udara musim panas. Kami berkeliling di sekitar taman dekat apartment, dimana menjelaskan semua bangku dan suasana yang familiar terdapat di gambar sketsa Ichigo milik Ichigo. _Wind 29/07/15,_ tulisan yang tertera di pojok kanan bawah.

 _Ingin Memelukmu Dari Belakang 04/09/15_ adalah hal pertama yang tertangkap mataku saat membalik lembar buku sketsa ke halaman berikutnya. Aku membelai sekilas tulisan di pojok kanan bawah itu sambil tersenyum lalu memperhatikan gambar. Di gambar hanya terlihat postur tubuhku dari belakang dengan tali apron yang terlihat melingkar di pinggang dan leherku. Disana, di gambar, aku sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah dapur, disamping wastafel sambil memotong-motong sesuatu. Dari gambar Ichigo sepertinya saat itu aku sedang mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak dengan posisi membelakangi Ichigo. Aku tidak tahu kalau Ichigo menggambarku saat itu, dan bahkan aku tidak ingat apa yang sedang ku masak.

Terdapat banyak gambar lain di halaman-halaman selanjutnya. Ada gambar saat aku tertidur di sofa dengan keterangan ' _sleepyhead_ 17/09/15 _',_ ada juga saat aku membelai kucing milik tetangga dengan keterangan 'sama-sama cantik 22/09/15', aku dengan kostum penyihir saat halloween kemarin 'lovely witch 31/10/15', aku yang cemberut dengan keterangan 'nyonya tiri 11/11/15', aku yang tertawa dengan keterangan ' _favorite view 23/12/15',_ dan masih banyak gambar lainnya.

Aku membalik halaman per halamannya dengan seksama, seperti yang kuduga, semua objek digambar itu adalah diriku. Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum sambil menikmati setiap gambar yang tersuguh disana. Aku menikmatinya bukan karena terpukau dengan wajahku sendiri, tetapi menikmati setiap perasaan Ichigo yang mengalir lewat gambar-gambarnya. Dari hari ke hari selama aku menjalani hidup dengan Ichigo, aku tahu kalau Ichigo sangat menyayangiku walaupun hanya sebagai sahabat, dan itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Sampai di gambar terakhir, gambar dan keterangan yang tertera disana membuat napasku tercekat, darahku berdesir, dan membuat jantungku berdebar lebih kencang. Gambar sederhana—tapi indah—dengan keterangan yang mengambil seluruh napasku. Gambar wajahku dari jarak dekat dengan bunga tulip yang tersampir di telinga kiriku. Mata bulat, hidung bangir, bibir tipis, dan bentuk wajahku tercetak sempurna di atas kertas. Aksen _shading_ di sekitar wajahku dan efek _blurry_ yang membingkai kertas seolah mempertegas bahwa akulah objek utama di gambar itu. ' _My Endless Love'_ hanya itu keterangan yang ditulis Ichigo, tidak ada tanggal pembuatan gambar seperti di gambar-gambar sebelumnya seperti mengatakan tidak ada awal dan akhir untuk cintanya padaku.

Cinta. Kata itu mendadak terngiang di benakku, mengisi seluruh pikiranku. Satu kata yang sangat berarti dan sangat kuimpikan akan keluar dari orang yang kucintai.

"Benarkah Ichigo mencintaiku?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Aku kembali membolak-balik halaman sebelumnya hanya untuk melihat semua keterangan yang Ichigo tulis di pojok kanan bawah gambarnya. _My Beautiful Bride, Lovely Witch, Favorite View, My Favorite Person, My Sunshine, I Adore U, Miss You, Everything_ dan masih banyak lagi.

 _My Endless Love._

"Ichigo mencintaiku!" sahutku tidak percaya sambil kemudian menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Pandanganku mengabur, air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata dan kemudian terjatuh. Air mata bahagia.

 _Rukia's POV End_

 _Third POV_

Terdengar pintu depan dibuka. Pria berambut oranye dengan jaket tebal ditubuhnya dan _shopping bag_ besar yang berisi beberapa makanan dan kebutuhan dapur ditangan kirinya, melangkah masuk. Saat melepas sepatu ia melihat sepatu istrinya telah terletak rapi di rak sepatu, menandakan wanitanya telah pulang.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo, "kau pulang lebih awal hari ini."

Tidak ada balasan.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo lagi.

Masih belum ada balasan. _Apakah Rukia keluar lagi?_ Batin Ichigo.

"Ruki—" panggil Ichigo tidak selesai saat matanya menangkap sosok istrinya sedang duduk sambil memegang buku sketsa di sofa.

Begitu melihat Rukia sedang memegang buku sketsa miliknya yang selama ini selalu lelaki itu sembunyikan, Ichigo buru-buru setengah berlari mendatangi istrinya dan hampir saja menumpahkan seluruh belanjaannya kelantai.

"Ru-Rukia," ujar Ichigo gugup. Ichigo buru-buru meletakkan belanjaannya ke lantai.

Dengan lutut berada di lantai, Ichigo setengah berdiri menempatkan dirinya agar berhadapan dengan Rukia yang duduk di sofa. Ichigo dengan perlahan dan berhati-hari mengambil buku sketsanya dari tangan Rukia agar tidak berkesan merampas buku itu.

Begitu berhasil mengambil buku sketsa itu dari Rukia, mata mereka bertemu. Ichigo mendapati mata sembab dan bekas air mata yang setengah mengering di pipi Rukia.

Ichigo baru saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu ketika Rukia menangkap leher Ichigo dan memeluknya erat.

"A-aku kira," Rukia terisak, "aku kira perasaanku selama ini cuma sepihak—" ucap Rukia, tangisnya yang tadi sudah reda kembali membanjiri wajahnya.

Ichigo membalas pelukan Rukia, merasakan tubuh perumpuan itu bergetar karena tangisan. Melihat tangisan Rukia yang jelas-jelas buka tangisan kesedihan, Ichigo paham situasi apa yang ia hadapi sekarang.

Senyuman bahagia namun teduh tersampir di wajah Ichigo, kebahagiaan meluap-luap memenuhi rongga dadanya mengetahui kalau perempuan yang dicintainya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Meski begitu ia tetap tenang dan mengelus-ngelus punggung Rukia, berusaha menenangkan wanita dalam pelukannya. Ichigo masih belum mengatakan apa-apa, menunggu Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo. Sangat mencintaimu. Selalu dalam setiap doaku, aku berharap kamu memiliki perasaan yang sama."

Ichigo tidak mengatakakan apapun selain mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat tangisan Rukia semakin keras.

Mereka terus berpelukan sampai tangisan Rukia mereda. Gadis itulah yang pertama membuat jarak, melepas pelukannya untuk menatap mata _amber_ milik Ichigo.

"Katakan sesuatu, Ichigo, kumohon." Ucap Rukia lirih.

Ichigo menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah mungil Rukia, jemarinya mengelus pipi Rukia lembut, menghapus air matanya. Ichigo menarik napas dalam tanpa memutus kontak mata dengan Rukia.

"Istri mungilku, cahaya di hidupku dan calon ibu dari anak-anakku, Kurosaki Rukia, aku mencintaimu— _sangat mencintaimu_ sampai nafas terakhir memisahkan kita." Ucap Ichigo dalam satu tarikan napas. "Setelah menghabiskan hari-hari bersamamu, tidak pernah sekalipun muncul dibenakku untuk berpisah denganmu. Bahkan untuk membayangkannya saja terlalu mengerikan untukku."

Rukia menatap Ichigo, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca kembali.

"Aku gak bisa janji memberikan yang terbaik, tapi aku berjanji akan barusaha melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, untuk kita. Kalau kamu menghadapi kesulitan, aku akan berdiri di barisan paling depan untuk membantumu, apapun itu, kita pasti bisa menyelesaikannya bersama." Ichigo menyelesaikan monolognya.

Air mata Rukia menetes kembali namun buru-buru dihapusnya dengan punggung tangan. Rukia memasang senyuman manis, senyuman bahagia, juga senyuman terbaiknya, lalu mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Ichigo. Doa-doanya terkabul.

 **END**

 **Author's Note:**

Awwww i just called my self as an author. Rasanya masih belum pantas *abaikan*

Ditengah suramnya ngerjain skripsi, gak ada satu katapun yang bisa aku tulis. Eh pas ngetik fic ini kenapa kata-kata yang keluar lancar banget kaya air terjun ya *nangis*

Oke, jadi ini fic pertama saya. Tulisan pertama saya juga.

Aku suka fluffy, jadi nyoba nulis fluffy dan akhirnya jadilah fict ini. Gimana? Fluff nya dapet gak?

Bantu aku tau jawabannya dengan RnR yaa.. kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diterima. Terimakasih.

 **Omake**

 _Rukia's POV_

Aku membuka laci yang ada dikamar Ichigo—yang sekarang menjadi kamar kami—, mengeluarkan buku sketsa dengan sampul perpaduan warna hitam-oranye.

Kemarin Ichigo menggambar sesuatu lagi di buku sketsa itu, tapi saat aku ingin melihat hasilnya, lagi-lagi, Ichigo melarang. Aku kira setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu, Ichigo akan terbuka tentang apapun denganku, ternyata aku naif sekali.

Aku membuka buku sketsa itu mencari gambar paling akhir, melewatkan dengan cepat gambar-gambar sebelumnya. Aku membalik kertas ke halaman sebelumnya setelah tidak sengaja melewati gambar terakhir.

Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama gambar dibuku itu. Sempat tidak mengerti dengan gambar disana, aku mencoba memutar gambar itu menjadi posisi _portrait_ lalu _landscape_ lalu _portrait_ lalu kembali keposisi semula, _landscape._ Setelah memutar-mutar buku sketsanya kesimpulanku hanya satu, gambar kali ini bukan potret diriku, tetapi sebuah pintu! Lebih tepatnya pintu kamar Ichigo yang digambar dari ruang santai.

Aku tidak mengerti maksud gambar itu sampai melihat keterangan di pojok kanan bawah _'Our Very First Love Making 22/02/16'._

Wajahku memerah malu seketika dan dengan cepat menutup buku sketsa itu. "ICHIGOOOO," teriakku.


End file.
